Of Changing Hands and Family Reunions
by misfit 01
Summary: Grisia Sun was put on trial for necromansy. At the same time a familiar stranger enters the church of the god of light looking for her lost son, she is not happy at what she finds. Can the god of light and his church survive the wrath of the woman Grisia inherited his magic, loyalty and plotting skills from.
1. Chapter 1

this is a fanfic of LSK inspired by reading another fanfic. I do not own any of the recognisable characters or settings.

Summary: Grisia Sun was put on trial for necromancy. At the same time a familiar stranger enters the church of the god of light looking for her lost son, she is not happy at what she finds. Can the god of light and his church survive the wrath of the woman Grisia inherited his magic, loyalty and plotting skills from.

* * *

The day was bright the sky was clear of clouds and it was the middle of the afternoon, yet near everyone could feel that something terrifying was about to come and make itself known. In the streets of Leaf Bud City not a single citizen spoke a word as they went through their daily lives, stopping every so often to look over their shoulder or clutch a charm of protection. In the castle all was silence only broken by small sobs from the princess at the news she had overheard and the small muttering of the once-Hell-Knight who was filled with regret. In the church of the god of light only the twelve Holy Knights and the pope did not notice the impending air of doom and destruction. and that was because they had other things to worry were attending the trial and interrogation of one Grisia Sun The Sun Knight for use of necromancy.

* * *

With the entire city on edge everyone noticed the figure enter through the city gates. They were hidden by a cloak leaving nothing uncovered, still everyone knew to back away and make a path for them as they headed toward their destination: the church. Not a sound rang as the cloaked figure made their way up the steps to the shut front doors. They stilled for a moment. then the doors slammed open and the cloak dropped to the ground. In the place of the figure stood a strong, lean yet short woman with silver hair which turned blond when the light reflected from it. her eyes were sharp clear and seemed endless and ancient if you were to look directly into them. she looked young but also ageless gust leaving any who looked upon her with the sense of the youth of spring leaves caught in winter. She spoke only a few words but it was enough for those around her to know she was the source of the dooming aura around them.

"would you mind pointing me to my son."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long my computer refuses to work so I have to wait for some bits of free time during school to uplode new chapters,sorry.

Anyway, thanks for reviewing, though she isn't going to scream at Grisia right now. He happens to get a lot of his traits from her,including the sweats thing (with a different person of course). She will start yelling and plotting revenge against the others though.

this is a fanfic of LSK inspired by reading another fanfic. I do not own any of the recognisable characters or settings.

Forgot to put this up last chapter,

Warning: mention of torture, mention of more torture and a verry angry mother.

* * *

Lanalee Prince had been having a bad few years. She had finally built a new life for herself after her siblings and children had been kidnapped or killed. Shortly after building that life, after becoming a wife and a leader to her people, everything changed. A single man was all it took for everyone, even her husband, to turn against her, so she left to start over. She re-trained herself to make up for the time she had lost and lost herself in the search for the missing and caring for the lost untill they find their way again. Then she finally found a lead. She called up an old contact and headed to Leaf Bud City. It was time for a family reunion.

* * *

In the trial room of the church of the god of light the trial of Grisia was under way. Every single member of the twelve holy knights were present. Grisia stood bound in chains which wrapped around his now malnourished form. The trial had been going on for some time now and many of the guards had been "forgetting" to bring him the portions they brought to the other prisoners. A chain had been Hooked under his chin to keep him looking directly at Judgement knight as the last of the trial formalities slowly came to a close. the information that Grisia had been Supreme Dragon before handing the title over to roland had the public and the king calling for the execution of the current sun knight and after a time the knights were forced to obey. Grisia was of course found guilty and the ten knights who would not be carrying out his punishment silently left the room, they could not watch.

It was when they were all in the hall outside the trial room that they came face to face with Lanalee (literally in the case of Leaf Knight). She had a calm smile and spoke politely as she said "Excuse me, but when I asked where my son was I was pointed in this direction would any of you happen to know where he is I was so relieved when I finally managed to track him down after all these years."

Blaise was the first to respond "And how in the God of Light's name should we know who your son is, woman?!" The trial had been wearing on him as his loyalty to Grisia and his loyalty to his position was crossing eachother leading to him kicking in more doors, repeatedly trying to break into the judgement compound, and sulking in Grisia's chambers. He did not have time or patience to deal with a random woman right now. Well he didn't have time, until he heard her next sentence. "My son Grisia, have you heard of him?" then all ten of them had time for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi agin here is a chapter.

This is a fanfic of LSK inspired by reading another fanfic. I do not own any of the recognisable characters or settings.

Warning mention of torture, mention of more torture and lots of yelling from a very angry mother.

-line-

"My son Grisia, have you heard of him?"

-line-

"G-grisia, a-a-as in G-g-gri-i-isia! B-bl-o-nd h-hair, b-bbb-bb-blue eyes, g-g-g-oood w-with m-m-agic?" Earth stuttered as he looked at the woman in front of him, who lit up at the description.

"Aw, he kept up with magic even after he was kidnaped, I'm so proud. You can take me to him right I just finally tracked him down and I wanted to meet him and tell him about his little siblings and his heritage and learn what he's been up to for all these years. wha-"

Lanalee trailed off as she opened her eyes to see the men she had been talking to pail to an alarming shade of gray and several start twitching. Blaze for one walked up to her shaking and stared into her eyes for a bit before nodding to himself deciding something within himself and pushing her to the trial-room with a whisper of "help him, make those traitors regret what they made us do."

That was when she heard the same scream that had haunted her nightmares for years. It was then that she slammed into the door in front of her sending the stone flying to the opposite wall as she took in the seen befor her.

Blood. It was soaking the stone below his bent form. It was running down the chains that bound him. It was her son's blood. Last time it had been her brother's and he had never woken up. They were doing the same thing to her son! They would pay, but first she needed to get to her son.

**"what the hell are you doing!"**


	4. Chapter 4

This is a fanfic of LSK inspired by reading another fanfic. I do not own any of the recognisable characters or settings.

Warning mention of torture, mention of more torture and lots of yelling from a very angry mother.

**"what the hell are you doing!"** was the enraged shriek that echoed thru the chamber as Lanalee made her presence known. A great force and wall of ice shoved everyone away from the injured Grisia and stopped anyone except Lanalee from coming near him. Lanalee did so quickly and began to heal him after snapping the chains binding him. Her frantic heart calming a bit when she had him in her arms and he was breathing. Her anger however was not calmed in the least, and as grisia fell into the realm of unconsciousness she turned to Judgment and the other knights.

"Why the hell are you doing this to my son? What in the world would be used as reason to do this to him." Her voice was like a dagger cutting and precise, her aura was heavy and became suffocating as the seconds passed. Judgement was the one to respond "Grisia Sun is on trial for necromancy and has been found guilty, as such he must face the harshness of the god of light for betraying his position as the sun knight."

This statement made lanalee do something completely unexpected.

"What the hell!" She shouted as she looked up "HIKARI NO KAMI, GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE **YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE**!"


	5. Chapter 5

this is a fanfic of LSK inspired by reading another fanfic. I do not own any of the recognisable characters or settings.

Warning mention of torture, mention of more torture and lots of yelling from a very angry mother.

Sorry the last chapter was rushed but Lanalee has an interestig relationship with the God of Light ad the rest of the big three. I ment what I said in the summery, Grisia got his mom's need for vegence, and his dad's swordsmenship skills.

"What the hell!" She shouted as she looked up "HIKARI NO KAMI, GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE **YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!**"

From the sky a ray of light shone into the chamber and materialized a young blond man whose entire being radiated with light, he was very panicked.

"I can explain!"

"No,"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Here is what is going to happen." Lanalee bega in a deceptively calm voice with a small smile that set shivers running along their collective spines, "You are going to gather every one of importance to this situation, and you will explain why my son was being tortured and is a holy-knight. We will do this in a place where Grisia has not been tortured and after we're done I will figure out the appropriate course of action to take." No one moved. "Go now." They left.

Very carefully she picked up her son and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Thanks for reviewing. Sorry if the chapters are short but the explanation chapter will be longer. I need to put this up first though, and sorry if my use of Japanese bothers you (as it's not a Japanese book series) but as it will be explained later Lanalee grew up in a Japanese family like group and met the god of light during a time she had lost her memories and only remembered the Japanese language. Thus she refers to the three main gods in the series in either Japanese or by a name.(maybe not there name but...))

Warning:mentions of torture, mentions of more torture, and yelling from a very angry mother.

"What the hell!" She shouted as she looked up "HIKARI NO KAMI, GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!"

From the sky a ray of light shone into the chamber and materialized a young blond man whose entire being radiated with light, he was very panicked.

"I can explain!"

"No,"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Here is what is going to happen." Lanalee began in a deceptively calm voice with a small smile that set shivers running along their collective spines, "You are going to gather every one of importance to this situation, and you will explain why my son was being tortured and is a holy-knight. We will do this in a place where Grisia has not been tortured and after we're done I will figure out the appropriate course of action to take."

No one moved.

"Go now."

They left.

Very carefully she picked up her son and left the room. She slowly made her way to the sun knight quarters and laid him down, singing to him as she worked a counter spell on her child. There was a glow and Grisia shrank to his real age of 14.

"No interfering huh, deities never seem to keep their promises do they, or their end of a deal."


	7. Chapter 7 pt1

The story takes place after book three. I have only really read to book four. sorry if that was unclear or I mess-up on some things that are introduced later in the series.

Line...line...line...

When all relative parties had gathered in an old prayer room it was very lively. The god of light had gone off for a bit, stuttering and nervous. and he returned with Neo Sun, Aldrizzt, and two others. One of them was muscled and fierce, smelling of fire and feeling like destruction. The other man was tall and lean, smelling of night and feeling like peace, or death. They were the god of war and the shadow god respectively.

The king, the princess, and the former hell knight were also among their number, along with all eleven conscious holy knights, who may or may not be in shock that they were standing in the same room as the three most known gods in all the continent.

Both The Pope and Pink had been called, so had Awaitsun and Princess Alice, the latter three had been horrified at both the news of Grisia's imprisonment and at the news of a (probably vengeful) angry mother-of-Grisia, who made the god of light scared and meek.

The Shadow-god (Call me Dark I don't like being called that) had started a conversation with Pink and Awaitsun about this and that. Neo was yelling at the 38th generation.

Aldrizzt was sitting peacefully in a corner with Cloud (who no-one really noticed) feeling a little out of his depth.

The princesses and former Hell knight were talking in another corner occasionally looking at the holy knights in disapproval or remorse, and looking at the king in anger.

The god of war was being surprisingly quiet except for mumbling "I told you we shouldn't mess with her family. I told you she'd find out. You didn't believe me."

The Pope was speaking with the god of light and trying to figure out what they had brought upon them, growing increasingly pail with every word.

This is the scene Lanalee walked in on.

Then they noticed her and got quiet.

"Would you all have received word of why you have all been summoned into this Lanalee's presence. If you have not then please just speak up and this Lanalee will rectify that slight." She was smiling.

They could suddenly tell where Grisia got his revenge smile.

all was silent except the god of war mumbling "She's talking proper and flowery were all going to die!"

Lanalee at this walked over to the god of war and dragged him to where the two could be seen by everyone "Why have you proclaimed such my student, surely you know me better than to take out my frustrations on any innocent party that might be in this place."

-Around then was when Adair entered (and then regretted doing so when confronted with a revenge smile of evil)

"As your student, I know you well enough to know you send out the innocent parties and then take out your frustrations on the rest. You would also hunt out any guilty that didn't show up and do worse to them."

Lanalee froze for a moment and lost all pretense of a smile. "Your right," War tried to back away "now explanations are in order. Isn't that right Zanny-san"

"My name is still Zhànzhēng."

Grrrrrrrrrrr

"Yes ma'am!"

"Explanations, lets start with why my son was being tortured. Who will begin."

Unceremoniously Judgement was pushed towards her. "The harsh god of light-"

"Stop. Drop the act. It wasn't true when the villagers made up stereotypes for them. It's not true now."

blink

"Right. Grisia used necromancy while in disguise as Supreme Dragon while investigating the death knight which appeared in the city. It was not known that he was Supreme Dragon until the king decided to persecute the hell knight who was believed to be Supreme Dragon until that point. when it was revealed that Grisia was Supreme Dragon at that point the information was leaked to the public resulting in their calling for his imprisonment and execution."

Now Lanalee blinked.

"That's it?"

No one moved.

"Seriously, that's it? I'm not even going to start on loyalty right now because I don't know how any of you reacted yet. Why did he use necromancy?"

Blaze answered "To save me and the others of my faction who were about to be killed by the death knight. He fought him in our place and used necromancy during battle."

"So… why were you punishing him for that?"

Everyone who had been in Leaf Bud City at the time it began pointed to King Archie. Everyone who was not him backed away from him. No-one stood behind him.

There was the revenge smile again.

Line...line...line...

Sorry schools been a mess and this is all I have right now, but more will come soon. I just have to finish writing it. Anyway, I have broken this chapter into parts because it was getting very long and was taking a long time to finish. Sorry again.


	8. Sorry, but not abandoning

I am not abandoning this story. I have realized threw the comments and talking to my friends that this story is too confusing as is and all the explanations i am writing are getting too long and confusing. as such I will be writing the backstory of Lanalee(who is not an oc) in The Tales of Lanalee Prince before I continue this story. I am sorry for the inconvenience.

Here's a peek at the story…

When Lanalee Prince looked back on her life she would curse the unknown mages who caused most of the things in her life to go completely out of control by not knowing when to stop even when ordered. That and the witches. Mainly the mages though.

This story will continue until she sets out for Leaf Bud City.

once again sorry for the inconvenience and delay.


End file.
